Poké Transporter
, (Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong) February 4, 2014 (Europe, Australia, and New Zealand) February 5, 2014 (The Americas) |serviceprovided=Transferring Pokémon from Generation V and the Virtual Console releases of Generations I and |accessableby=Nintendo 3DS family of systems |externallink=Pokemonbank.com/en-us/transporter/ (English) }} The Poké Transporter (Japanese: ポケムーバー PokéMover) is an application for the Nintendo 3DS line of systems. It was released on the , serving as an extension to Pokémon Bank. On January 24, 2017, Pokémon Bank and Poké Transporter received an update that allows players to transfer Pokémon from the Virtual Console releases of ( in Japanese) to Pokémon Bank. On November 19, 2017, it was updated to be compatible with the Virtual Console releases of , along with , which was released later. From Pokémon Bank, these Pokémon can then be moved to the Generation VII games (but not Generation VI games).A Special Item for Pokémon Bank Subscribers Features This software allows Pokémon to sent from the Generation V core series games and the Virtual Console releases of the Generations and core series games to Pokémon Bank. The service allows one-way transfer; once transferred, they cannot be moved back to the Generation V or the Virtual Console Generations I and II games. Pokémon sent from the Generation V games can be withdrawn from Pokémon Bank in , , , and (although they cannot be withdrawn in the Generation VI games once they have been withdrawn by the Generation VII games). Pokémon sent from the Virtual Console releases of the Generation I and Generation II games can be withdrawn from Pokémon Bank in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon only. Poké Transporter allows the player to select an inserted physical copy of Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, or White 2, a Virtual Console copy of (in Western languages) or (in Japanese language), or a Virtual Console copy of . While Japanese versions of Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 are region-locked due to being DSi-enhanced, Generation V games of any region can be used with Poké Transporter. Only the Pokémon from Box 1 can be transported, without the use of glitches, and the entire Box will be transported at once, limiting the transfer to up to 20 Pokémon at a time (30 from the Japanese versions of the Generations I and II games); if any Pokémon in the Box are ineligible to be transported, they will simply remain in the Box while all other Pokémon in the Box are transported. The Pokémon transported to Pokémon Bank are placed in the Transport Box. A new transfer cannot be made if there are any Pokémon in the Transport Box. Any held items will be returned to the Bag, or deleted if it is full. Unlike the Pal Park and Poké Transfer before it, Pokémon that know HM moves can be transported without having to forget those moves. must be in its normal form to be transported. s cannot be transported. As a part of Pokémon Bank, the player must have a valid pass in order to use Poké Transporter. Legality checking Poké Transporter has a legality checker that is intended to prevent Pokémon obtained or modified through external devices or modified by a glitch such as the Rage glitch from passing through. However, it does not prevent all illegitimate Pokémon, and does stop some legitimate Pokémon. While legitimately obtainable (though not in Japan), could not be transported prior to the release of the Shiny . Only with the original Trainer GF or ゲーフリ and Trainer ID number 22796 are considered legal, which are the Original Trainer and Trainer ID number of Mew obtained from the Generation I Virtual Console distributions (the and the ). Pokémon over level 100 can be transferred, but their level will be reduced to level 100. Modifications to transported Pokémon Nicknames and original Trainer names Unnicknamed Pokémon The names of unnicknamed Pokémon from Generation V will be made to match its species name in its origin language if it had obtained a name from another language by evolution in a game in that language. Unnicknamed Pokémon from before Generation V (including from the Virtual Console releases), which have their species names in all-caps, have their names changed to be capitalized normally. Due to a glitch, the names of several species of Pokémon from the Virtual Console releases are not recognized properly. If an unnicknamed is transported from Generation I, it will be given the nickname FARFETCH D. If an unnicknamed (only possible by trading it from Generation II) is transported from Generation I, it will be given the nickname MR-MIME. In French, if an unnicknamed Pokémon of a species that has a or in its species name is transported from Generation I, due to the Generation I games not using diacritics or ligatures, it will be given the nickname corresponding to the way its species name is displayed in Generation I (not changing upon evolution). Character limitations A name consisting of only spaces, which is only possible in Generation I, will remain unchanged. If a Pokémon has , , ,, or × in its nickname or original Trainer, this will be converted to P, M, (, ), or x, respectively, upon being transported. In Japanese, if a Pokémon transferred from Generation I has a nickname or original Trainer that includes an exclamation mark or question mark (only possible in Japanese in Generation I by trading from Generation II), that character will be converted to a space upon transfer. This does not occur in other languages, because it is possible to enter exclamation and question marks in Generation I. Conversely, the kana を / ヲ wo and small vowel katakana (which can be entered in Generation II but not Generation I) are retained upon being transported to Pokémon Bank. Since the character encoding in Generation I and II do not draw a distinction between the へ (including べ and ぺ) and り and the ヘ (including ベ and ペ) and リ, Poké Transporter converts the character to hiragana or katakana depending on the first character of the Pokémon's name that is not a space or ー. If the first character is hiragana (other than the four kana in question), the character is converted to hiragana へ or り; if the first character is katakana or any of the four kana in question, the character is converted to katakana. Pokémon from in-game trades In Generation I, the Original Trainer of Pokémon from in-game trades uses a control character (0x5D) that displays Trainer in the games' language (e.g. TRAINER in English). Transported Pokémon have this OT converted to regular capitalization and any abbreviations expanded. Censored words If a Pokémon's nickname contains a word which is prohibited by the Nintendo 3DS system's filter, the Pokémon's nickname will be erased, reverting to the default species name. For Pokémon from Generation V, this will be in the Pokémon's language of origin; for Pokémon from the Virtual Console games, this will be in the language of the game from which it was transferred. If a Pokémon's original Trainer contains a word which is prohibited by the filter, the original Trainer will be replaced by a generic name depending on the game from which it was transferred. This filter is applied after converting characters such as . Since the Generation VII update, this filter is not applied to . Location data All Pokémon transferred through Poké Transporter have the level obtained at changed to the level arrived at, and the date obtained becomes the date it was transported to Pokémon Bank. In Generation VII, no met level or date obtained is displayed in-game for these Pokémon. When a Pokémon is transferred from Generation V, Poké Transporter only uses the data of the game the Pokémon was originally generated in, rather than its met location in the Generation V game. This sets any Pokémon created in FireRed or LeafGreen to Kanto; HeartGold or SoulSilver to Johto; Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald to Hoenn; Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum to Sinnoh; Black, White, Black 2, or White 2 to Unova, and Colosseum or XD to "distant land". (Pokémon obtained from Wonder Cards are treated as being created in the game they were received in.) For example, a Pokémon caught in HeartGold or SoulSilver will have its location listed as Johto, regardless of whether it was caught in Kanto, the Sinjoh Ruins, or the Pokéwalker. A Pokémon whose was obtained in a game based in one region and traded to another region before it was hatched will display the name of the region it was generated in, rather than the one it was hatched in; this means that a Pokémon generated in Platinum but hatched in SoulSilver would have the OT and ID of the SoulSilver player but list that it was met in Sinnoh. For Pokémon transported from Generation I or II, Poké Transporter uses the game from which the Pokémon was transferred, as these games do not store the game of origin. This sets any Pokémon transferred from Red, Green, Blue, or Yellow to Kanto, and Gold, Silver, or Crystal to Johto, using the met information "Seems to have traveled across both space and time to reach you from the Kanto/Johto region in the good old days." This differs from the text used for Pokémon from Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, and SoulSilver only by the text "in the good old days." Pokémon transported from the Virtual Console games have the origin marking. If a Pokémon was met in a fateful encounter, this information is retained upon transfer. and transferred from the Virtual Console games are also flagged as being met in a fateful encounter. From Generation V * Several species of Pokémon have their Ability changed: ** Blue-Striped with the Ability will have their Ability changed to upon transportation. ** that have their Hidden Ability flag set (such that they would evolve into Reckless ) will have their Ability changed to Reckless upon transportation. ** , , and with will have their Ability changed to upon transportation. ** Pokémon obtained in Generation III that gained an Ability in Generation IV that would change Ability slot upon evolution will be locked into their current Ability slot upon transportation (although it can still be changed using the Ability Capsule). * Female that would evolve into male will be permanently locked into being female upon transportation. * Pokémon transferred from Generation V with more than 252 s in any stat will have the extra EVs removed. * Since the chance was doubled in Generation VI, some PIDs that were not Shiny in Generation V would become Shiny upon transfer. Specifically, if the Shiny value is between 8 and 15, the Pokémon would not be Shiny in Generation V, but would be Shiny if it had the same PID in Generation VI+. To prevent this, Poké Transporter checks for this case, and if the Shiny value is between 8 and 15, changes the PID's (adds or subtracts 2,147,483,648 or 0x80000000, depending on whether the PID is above or below this value)."Can PokéTransporter make a Pokémon shiny?" on Arqade From Generation I and II * A transferred Pokémon's nature is that nature whose index number corresponds to the Pokémon's experience 25. * The Pokémon's experience is then reset to the minimum amount of experience required for its current level. * Any Pokémon transferred from the Virtual Console releases of the Generation I and games have their . * The method of assigning gender has varied: ** In version 1.3, a Pokémon transferred from the Virtual Console games has a gender assigned based on its Attack , like in Generation II. ** In version 1.2, the gender assigned was randomly assigned (regardless of the Pokémon's Attack IV). * The s of Pokémon transferred from the Virtual Console games are randomly generated, but three are guaranteed to be 31 (five if the Pokémon is or ). This also means that the type of may change compared to its type in the Generation II games. * Stat experience is completely erased, so the transferred Pokémon has 0 EVs. * The method to determine whether a Pokémon will be has varied: ** In version 1.3, a transferred Pokémon will be Shiny if in Generation I its Speed, Defense, and Special IVs are all 10, and its Attack IV is 2, 3, 6, 7, 10, 11, 14 or 15. This is the method used to determine whether a Pokémon is Shiny in Generation II. If it does not meet these requirements, it will never be Shiny. ** In version 1.2, the roles of the Defense and Attack stats were swapped. * As these games do not keep track of which Poké Ball is used to catch a Pokémon, all transferred Pokémon will be in a regular Poké Ball. * As these games do not keep track of the language or game of origin, these are set to those of the game from which they were transported. * The Pokémon's country, location, and 3DS region are set to those of the Nintendo 3DS. * The Pokémon's Secret ID number is set to 00000. Server issues On December 25, 2013, Pokémon Bank and the Poké Transporter were both released in Japan, South Korea, and other Asian territories. Due to high volumes of traffic throughout the Nintendo Network caused by a large volume of Nintendo Network IDs being created,Twitter / NintendoAmerica the Nintendo eShop was temporarily inaccessible.Kotaku - Nintendo's Online Services Broken Now, Continuing Christmas MalfunctionsNintendo of Japan ~ "ニンテンドーeショップの接続障害に伴う『ポケモンバンク』の一時配信停止のお知らせ" When the Nintendo eShop was accessible again on December 29, 2013,Twitter / NintendoAmerica Pokémon Bank was removed from the Nintendo eShop (although players that had previously downloaded Pokémon Bank could still download Poké Transporter, which can only be downloaded through Pokémon Bank). In addition, the release of Pokémon Bank and Poké Transporter for the Americas, Europe, Australia, and New Zealand—originally set to be December 27, 2013—was delayed due to the aforementioned issues.Pokémon Bank Announcement | Nintendo 3DS Family | Nintendo Support On January 21, 2014, Pokémon Bank was re-released in Japan, South Korea, and other Asian territories.Twitter / NintendoAmerica The service was then launched in Europe, Australia, and New Zealand on February 4, 2014;https://twitter.com/NintendoEurope/status/430673592527769600 and in the Americas on February 5, 2014. Version history Gallery Poké Transporter JP logo.png|Japanese logo Poké Transporter icon.png|Home Menu icon Trivia * Unlike Pokémon Bank, Poké Transporter is theoretically compatible with the Nintendo 3DS's save-data backup feature. However, it cannot be used, giving the error "There is no save data that can be backed up.", even if it has already been used to transfer Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寶可夢虛擬傳送 |zh_cmn=寶可夢虛擬傳送 / 宝可梦虚拟传送 |fr=Poké Transfert |de=PokéMover |it=Pokétrasferitore |ko=포켓무버 PokéMover |es=Poké Trasladador |ru=Поке-Транспортёр Poke-Transportyor }} References Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Service Category:Game mechanics de:PokéMover es:Poké Trasladador fr:Poké Transfert it:Pokétrasferitore ja:ポケムーバー zh:寶可夢虛擬傳送